


5:19 p.m.

by orphan_account



Series: girls! i have heard of them [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was madness, Tooru would gladly comply to Hajime’s insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5:19 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> s i n inspired by britney
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy <3

It had been finals week, and after half-heartedly showering to rid herself of greasy hair brought on by stress and pressure, Tooru flopped onto her bed. She’d lost her patience the moment she’d texted Hajime and asked when she’d be home and noncommittally thrown on some shorts that lay on top of the mattress, a dark blue pair, with white drawstring, which was littered in pale stains of bodily fluids. Tooru could to remember whether they originated from Hajime or herself, but that was fine; she knew Hajime liked her in those, and as she lay half-naked on her stomach, all that was in her mind was that Hajime would be coming over tonight.

She’d invited her over after seeing her in the corridor, in a hushed whisper which caused Hajime to blush and bite her bottom lip. Tooru grinned at the thought, and as she heard keys rattle— she’d given Hajime a copy long ago— and bare feet patter against linoleum, her smile spread.

“Hey,” Hajime had said in a low voice. Tooru turned her head, and she could feel Hajime’s gaze on her; her hair was still damp from the shower, and her skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight. Hajime folded her arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Hi,” murmured Tooru. She turned around and rested her back against the mattress, arms raised above her head. Hajime bit at the inside of her mouth and frowned a little before sighing and stepping towards her until she lay beside her on the bed on her side. Hajime licked her lips, and hesitantly raised a hand to hover the warm skin of Tooru’s waist and ribcage, until it was mere inches away from the curve of Tooru’s breast.

“You’re naked,” stated Hajime, “You’ll get a cold.”

Tooru smiled lopsidedly.

“I missed you.” she replied, “I haven’t jerked off in a week.”

Hajime snorted and rolled closer to Tooru, the fabric of the duvet rustling against her leggings— she only wore them because they was comfortable, though it was simply unfair how _good_ she looked in them— and tie-dyed t-shirt.

“Should probably help you out with that, then.” she mumbled. Her fingertips grazed upon Tooru’s breast, then along her bare arm until Tooru’s mouth parted. She could only gape at Hajime as Hajime leaned forward and rested above her. Her hair fell down and framed her face, and in the evening sun, her eyes seemed a little lighter than they really were. Tooru could feel her pulse rattle in her veins at the sight, though, at the same time, it felt as though her heart had stopped.

She was sure she wasn’t breathing as Hajime leaned forward and kissed at her jaw, behind her ear and along her neck. Her palms pressed up and down Tooru’s chest and waist until Tooru closed her eyes and sighed heavily through her nose. Hajime grabbed her breast— firmly— and simply held it, avoiding Tooru’s nipple. Hajime watched her, for a moment, and Tooru held her gaze.

Hajime exhaled shakily before leaning down and pressing her lips against Tooru’s. Tooru sighed, and opened her mouth quickly, raising her hands to card her fingers through Hajime’s long and messy hair. She pulled her towards her, and Hajime shifted a little to press her hips against Tooru’s, aligning them in a perfect manner that made Tooru gasp into Hajime’s mouth. Hajime’s fingers drew nonsense patterns against the soft expanse of Tooru’s breasts as she pressed her tongue against Tooru’s, resulting in filling the room with entirely obscene noises.

Outside, a car alarm rang, though Tooru could only hear the sound of her own ears ringing as she desperately clutched at Hajime as Hajime sucked on her tongue until she arched her back and keened. Hajime slid her knee between Tooru’s thighs, and Tooru rolled her hips to press the warmth of her crotch against it. There were three layers between them— Tooru’s underwear, her shorts, and Hajime’s leggings— and yet Tooru’s heat seeped through, and buried itself in the marrow of Hajime’s bones.

As Tooru ground herself against Hajime’s thigh, Hajime  reluctantly parted from Tooru with a lingering kiss before moving down to press her open mouth against Tooru’s neck. Tooru titled her head back and granted Hajime more access to the smooth and soft expanse of her skin. The fingers she laced in Hajime’s hair tightened their hold as Hajime trailed down to her collarbones, then her shoulder, tasting every bit of skin she could until Tooru’s thighs shook. Hajime bit down, and licked at the mark she’d left. Tooru moaned— loudly— and shivered.

“Hajime—” she whined, “Hajime, touch me— please—”

“I am touching you, baby.” Hajime breathed. She stroked Tooru’s breasts, fingers brushing over her nipples until they hardened. She stared down at the sight— at the contrast between their skin tones, at how perfectly Tooru’s breasts fit into her broad palms— and groaned.

Tooru moaned, and threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of Hajime’s neck, pulling harshly in order to bring her head back until Tooru could kiss her once more. As Hajime bit at her bottom lip, she rutted towards her and rocked her hips fluidly until Hajime’s palms pressed against her stomach.

Her palms slid downwards, and she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Tooru’s shorts and underwear. In one motion, Hajime pulled them down Tooru’s leg, and they dangled off of the other one needlessly. Hajime pried herself away from Tooru’s flush body, too, and pulled off her own leggings before she pressed closer to Tooru once more. Settling between her legs, she trailed her palms along Tooru’s thighs until she reached her hip. Caressing the jutting bone with her thumb, she cupped Tooru’s ass her other hand and pulled her against her thigh until she could feel the slick, soft feeling of Tooru against her bare skin.

Tooru moaned, and throbbed against Hajime as she nudged her thigh up higher between her legs. Hajime’s breath became faster and harsher, and Tooru could feel it fan across her neck. Tooru ground against it and writhed with renewed passion, keening and whining in the way she knew Hajime loved. Hajime swore softly, and her cheeks flushed in an electric shade of dark pink. Tooru watched her with hooded eyes and avid fascination as she became more abandoned in her movements. Her head lolled back, and her hips lifted up from the mattress as she swallowed hard to keep her embarrassingly loud moans somewhat trapped in her throat.

“ _Hajime_ — I can’t— I can’t take it,” Tooru whispered hoarsely, “I want you in me.”

“Yeah?” Hajime hushed lowly, squeezing Tooru’s ass with one hand, the other stroking up the inside of her trembling thigh.

“ _Please_ ,” keened Tooru. She arched her back and gasped helplessly at the sensation; Hajime’s fingers were so close to her embarrassingly soaked pussy, and yet, Hajime bit at her throat and teased her relentlessly. Tooru moaned, and shifted her hips to press closer to her.

Hajime pulled away, then, and stared down at Tooru. Her hair was spread over the pillow, and her chest was heaving in quick breaths. She was gorgeous, in every sense of the word, and Hajime swallowed thickly at the sight.

“Spread your legs and open your mouth.” Hajime told her.

Tooru complied. Parting her lips, she watched Hajime stare down at her before pressing her fingers into her mouth. Tooru hummed around them, and sucked at the digits and ran her tongue over them until they were coated in saliva.

Seemingly pleased, Hajime settled between Tooru’s thighs, and, with a feather light touch, pressed her wet fingers against Tooru’s crotch, stroking over it in one fluid motion. Tooru trembled, and moved her hips with the motion. Hajime’s fingers circled around the hood of her crotch— over her clit— in a miniscule manner, and only when Tooru’s knees shook did Hajime press her palm against her. Tooru sighed harshly through her nose as Hajime’s fingers spread her wet fluids across the flushed skin before teasing her hood once more in slow circles.

Tooru moaned, and titled her head to the side. Tangling her fingers in Hajime’s hair once more, she pulled harshly as she ground against her. Hajime licked at the inside of her thigh— kissing and marking the smooth skin there— before pressing her palm against Tooru once more. Tooru groaned lowly and rolled her hips towards Hajime’s hand in a slow, solid rhythm.

“Fuck,” sighed Hajime, “You look so good like this.” She kissed up her thigh before resting her head against the sharp juncture of Tooru’s hip.

“You’re so wet, and I’ve barely touched you. You’re shaking,” continued Hajime, “You must really want it bad, huh?”

Tooru whined as Hajime sucked a mark into the soft skin of her thigh.

“Fuck me,” she mumbled, “Put your fingers in me, or put your mouth on me— just do _something_ — Jesus Christ, _Hajime_ —”

Hajime hummed lowly before pressing a single finger directly onto her clitoris. At the sudden pressure, Tooru tugged at Hajime’s hair and moaned without abandon. She writhed underneath Hajime and rolled her hips before Hajime began drawing small circles over the flushed skin with one finger, then two. It was obscene, the way Tooru’s shallow breaths echoed in the room, and how Hajime’s fingers did not still; rubbing at her incessantly, and pressing against her ass and thighs.

Tooru’s eyes closed, and she leaned her head backwards as Hajime rubbed up and down her hood with two fingers. Hajime kissed at her thigh before pressing her other palm against the pink, warm flesh of Tooru’s entrance, fingertips resting tentatively there. Tooru keened, and rolled her hips forward in an attempt to press them inside her.

Hajime was incessant, though; they merely rested there as the rhythm of her fingers against Tooru’s clit sped up. Tooru could head her blood roar in her ears, and her toes curled as Hajime nipped at the inside of her thigh. Her lower abdomen tensed, and she could feel her breath stutter as she bucked her hips upwards against Hajime’s fingers. Her thighs tensed around Hajime, and all she could do was bite her lip and chant Hajime’s name until she forced out a hushed “ _Shit_ —” and convulsed around Hajime, nearly sucking her fingers right into her.

As Tooru slowly regained her breath, Hajime pressed her palm against the flushed skin of Tooru’s inner thighs before slowly pushing in one finger. Tooru moaned at the intrusion, for Hajime’s fingers were broader than her own, and had this girth about them. Hajime had barely mover her finger at all, and Tooru keened and began to bear down on it.

After teasing at her soft and slick and unbearably hot walls, Hajime added a second finger. Tooru’s head knocked backwards, and she moaned loudly. Snapping her hips off of the mattress, she spread her legs as Hajime kissed at her thigh and slowly began to fuck her with her fingers. Pressing deeper each time, Tooru’s moans grew louder, and reached a breathtaking crescendo as Hajime hooked her fingers.

Tooru pushed herself down onto Hajime’s hand, and Hajime continued to slide firmly with every stroke. Tooru rolled her hips and clenched around her, and as her movements became more and more desperate, Hajime pressed the heel of her palm against her wet, flushed lips and clit, stroking faster as her fingers pressed harder. Tooru felt undoubtedly full, and, for a moment, she wondered why she’d ever thought she’d be better off alone, for as she tightened around Hajime and tilted her head, Hajime removed her hand from Tooru’s clit and pressed her open mouth against her. She sucked, and Tooru was unable to control her cries; with a series of loud moans and strong shivers, she writhed underneath her and clutched at Hajime.

“Are you going to come for me?” Hajime whispered over her soaking, flushed crotch hoarsely.

Tooru whimpered and nodded frantically.

“Fuck—” drawled Hajime, “C’mon— come for me.”

Tooru exhaled shakily, and gritted her teeth as her hips violently jolted forward as she came once more around Hajime’s fingers. Despite her convulsions, Hajime continued to move her wrist until Tooru grabbed it to stop her, nails digging into her skin. Hajime looked up— concern written over her face— and stared at Tooru as she, with a keening moan, pressed Hajime’s fingers deeper into her and ground down on them as she continued to pulse. Hajime swore softly as Tooru gasped and knocked her head back before tightening around Hajime’s fingers and crying out Hajime’s name unhindered. Hajime watched her with loving pride as Tooru’s face contorted with pleasure and cheeks flushed before relaxing, and starting to breathe normally once more with one final shaking sigh.

She slumped against the mattress, and slowly opened her eyes, watching Hajime with a blissfully embarrassed laugh.

“You’re amazing,” murmured Hajime, leaning upwards to cup her face and brush sweaty tendrils of hair away from Tooru’s face. “You’re amazing, and I love you.” said Hajime as she slid her fingers out of Tooru, achingly slow in order to savour the miniscule twitches it caused.

Hajime examined her fingers— covered in Tooru’s fluids— before closing her eyes and sticking them in her mouth, licking at them and enjoying her taste. Tooru flushed and gaped at the sight before kissing her, swiping her tongue into Hajime’s open mouth; she could taste herself, too, though that did not matter, for she could feel Hajime rut against her thigh and press their chest together.

Tooru carded her fingers through Hajime’s hair, and bit at her bottom lip as she felt Hajime pant into her mouth and roll her hips against Tooru’s leg. Tooru pulled away, then, and moved to kiss at her ear and down to the soft expanse of skin where her jaw met her neck. Hajime’s face flushed— Tooru could feel the heat— and Tooru smiled against her skin as Hajime’s hips stuttered.

With reckless abandon, Hajime moved against her as she chanted Tooru’s name before she contracted and pulsed around her, releasing tensely. Hajime quivered above her, and Tooru held her as her the rise and fall of her chest slowly evened out.

Hajime opened her eyes, then, and met Tooru’s gaze.

“Fuck,” she said hoarsely, “Jesus Christ, Tooru.”

Tooru grinned lazily as Hajime cupped her face and looked at her as though she were a miracle.

After a moment, she peeled herself away, and Hajime smiled at Tooru as Tooru fussed with her hair and pulled her shorts back on. Hajime tugged at them gently.

Leaning forward, Hajime draped herself over Tooru’s body, whispering into her ear in a hot breath, “Do you think you can come a fourth time for me, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me 78306% gayer : )
> 
> point out any typos if u find them!!


End file.
